carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Action Replay
's Action Replay.]] On the PC games, the player has access to a function known as the Action Replay. Like its name indicates, it allows the player to replay the actions that occurred some seconds ago. Along with reviewing it, the player can also record it as a regular video file on the PC (except on Carmageddon). Overview At any time during the race, the player can press Enter (not Return; press the Enter key from the numpad instead), and the game will halt. The player is given the chance to rewind the gameplay so far and replay it. Once the Action Replay is brought up, the timeline is at the present time (the current time, with the game paused). Now the player can do one of two things: Rewind (at normal or fast speed) or go back to the beginning of the playthrough. However, the beginning isn't always available. If a certain amount of time as already passed since the start of the race, the beginning of the track will be further ahead in time than the beginning of the race. This is because the game can't keep track of what happened for a long time. The games memorize about 3 minutes of playthrough. When the race takes over 3 minutes, the data from the earliest parts of the track are deleted to give room to the recent actions. When the player chooses to play the track forward in time, everything is redone like it happened. The player can choose to replay the track in fast forward or normal speed; and the same things backwards. In the latter case, the sounds will also be inverted. When at fast speeds, the sounds will play fast and with high pitch. The camera is also customizable, as the player can choose from a variety of angles and modes to view the action in the best way possible. Some of the camera modes are exclusive to the Action Replay, and are very interesting. Functions The following functions are available: * Start: Goes back to the earliest time available. * Rewind: Quickly moves backward in time. * Back: Moves backward in time at normal speed. You need to hold the key. * Pause: Pauses the playback. Pressing again will resume playing backwards or forwards, depending on how it was playing before pausing. * Play: Plays forward in time at normal speed. * Fast-forward: Quickly plays forward in time. You need to hold the key. * End: Goes to the the most recent time available: the time at which Action Replay was brought up. * Camera: Changes the current camera mode. * Record: Carmageddon II and TDR 2000 only. Starts recording what happens on-screen, including the Action Replay controls, if not hidden. During the Action Replay mode, the player can also press certain keys (cockpit view, look backwards) to make their functions take place. In Carmageddon I and II, holding Shift will hide the controls and the blinking "R" at the top left of the screen. Camera modes 's Action Replay.]] The following is a list of the camera modes available during Action Replay. Each of them allows the replay to be seen in a different nature. *'Standard camera / carnage cam': Normal camera. *'Panning camera': The camera stays in one spot looking at the car, but returns to it every once in a while. *'Action-tracking camera': The camera tries to capture the best angles for crashes, kills and stunts. This means that it may even stop following the player and focus on the action target for a while. *'Internal camera': Cockpit view. *'Reversing cam': Carma2 only. If the car is driving backwards, the camera will turn back. *'Rigid cam / arse cam': Carma2 and CarmaTDR only. Always stays behind the car's rear, no matter how much it spins. *'Manual camera': Carma2 and CarmaTDR only. Allows the player to control where the camera must be and what must it follow. *'Big arse cam': CarmaTDR only. Zooms in even further than the arse cam, but doesn't follow the rear 100%. *'Left / right nut': CarmaTDR only. Angles to the car's left or right. *'Crazy cam': CarmaTDR only. The camera moves a bit erratically. *'Maximum carnage cam': CarmaTDR only. The camera is always above the car. *'Objective view': CarmaTDR only. The camera always faces a certain objective. Doesn't work correctly. *'TV / Incident': CarmaTDR only. Similar to the action-tracking camera, except these work slightly different. Carmageddon Carmageddon's Action Replay (which, incidentally is not available in the 8Mb version) can't record what happens on the replay to a video file. That doesn't stop players from recording manually using Fraps or similar, though. Shortcut keys for the functions are as follows: *'Pause': Numpad 5 or Spacebar *'Flip direction of play': Numpad 0 or Backspace *'Play backwards': , *'Play forwards': . *'Camera': Numpad * *'Rewind': Numpad 4 or Page Up *'Fast-forward': Numpad 6 or Page Down *'Start': Numpad 7 or Home *'End': Numpad 9 or End *'Frame advance backward': Numpad 1 *'Frame advance forward': Numpad 3 Carmageddon II Carmageddon II requires to be installed into the system before it can record videos using the Action Replay's record function. Shortcut keys for the functions are as follows: *'Pause': Numpad 5 *'Rewind': Numpad 4 *'Forward': Numpad 6 *'Start': Numpad 7 *'End': Numpad 9 *'Frame advance backwards': Numpad 1 *'Frame advance forwards': Numpad 3 *'Camera': Numpad * Carmageddon TDR 2000 's Action Replay.]] Pressing Play or Back when the track is already playing in that direction will toggle the speed in the following order: Half speed, Quarter speed, 1/8th speed, 1/16th speed. Shortcut keys for the functions are as follows: *'Play': . *'Back': , *'Pause': P *'Start': R *'End': F *'Frame advance backwards': ; *'Frame advance forwards': ' *'Camera': F1 to F12 Carmageddon (iOS) The 2012 iOS/Android port of Carmageddon provides the same features as the original, with a couple of UI differences. The fast-forward/rewind function is now a slider on the left of the screen, while the timeline is at the top of the screen. Instead of (or in addition to) saving replays to the device memory, there is also an option to upload Replays to YouTube. Trivia *By looking at Carmageddon II's text files, one can find "Ped Cam" and "Drone Cam" next to the other types of Action Replay cameras' strings. These modes aren't present in the final game, however. See also *Camera *Controls *HUD Category:Gameplay